


Nostalgia

by RecedingSerenity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Connor over decorating, Family, Flashback, Gen, Hank forgets to get Connor a present, Hank’s wife is in this, Sumo has reindeer antlers, i named her Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Hank didn't participate in Christams traditions, not anymore. That all stopped a few years ago. But because of a certain android, that may change. And...Hank forgot to get Connor a present.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a little Christmas "challenge" over on the Detroit: Become Human amino! Yeah I know, it's only the beginning of December, but shhhh, it's Christmas time XD ALSO, there's some swearing, literally the first word of the story XD Enjoy!

"Shit," was the first thing that slipped from Hank Anderson's mouth as the oh so wonderful sound of his alarm roused him from his sleep. The grizzled man swung his arm over lazily to shut the thing off, missing rather comically the first few times before achieving his goal, silence once more filling the bedroom.

Hank kept his eyes closed for a few long minutes, running his hands slowly down his face. At least Connor wasn't barging into his room like he did almost every morning to ensure that Hank would actually get out of bed and join the world of the living. No, instead, everything was just..silent.

...It was odd.

There was always some kind of sound to be heard with Connor around. It was quiet, too quiet, and once this finally processed in Hank's still-waking-up mind, he sat up, a small frown plastered on his face. "...Connor?" Hank called out, pushing his blanket away and getting to his feet.

No response.

Well, except for the tapping of dull claws on the floor in the hallway.

Hank opened his door as he approached it, looking down to see his Saint Bernard standing there, having been attracted to the sound of his owner's voice. The man absentmindedly and a bit habitually gave Sumo a few pats on the head as he slowly walked by him, somehow missing the fact that his dog was wearing reindeer antlers. Blame it on only just waking up. He opened his mouth to call for the android again, but stopped in his tracks once the living room came into his view.

"What the hell?"

A Christmas tree that Hank sure as hell didn't remember setting up was now residing snuggly in the corner, multicolored led lights strung about it, accompanied by various ornaments. Not only that, but the whole damn living room was absolutely covered in decorations for the holiday. When, how, and why. Those were the three questions that were popping into Hank's mind.

And the answer to all of them walked right through the front door at that very second.

Coldness quickly drafted into the house through the front door as none other than the RK800 strode on in, multiple bags of what looked like baking supplies and even more Christmas decorations in his hands. The android was humming quietly, though rather cheerfully, as he shut the door with his back, though as soon as he looked up, the humming stopped, and his expression morphed into a frown. "What are you doing?" Connor asked, voice laced with frustration as he stared at Hank, shoulders slumping in disappointment.

Hank blinked, exasperated at the question. "Me?! What are YOU doing?!" He fired back, moving away from where the cold had entered, regardless of the door. Ow being closed.

Connor huffed, and Hank could have sworn that the android rolled his eyes. Jesus, he was becoming more and more human with each passing day, wasn't he..?

Connor walked over to the couch, setting the bags down and rummaging through them as he spoke, "I WAS working on decorating the house for today's holiday. I thought I would surprise you with it, and I thought I would have enough time to do so since you're always very lethargic in the mornings."

Huh. Guess that's android talk for saying, 'Hey, you're lazy'. Whatever. "Wh- Connor, I told you already, I didn't want all this crap," Hank said, gesturing with his arms to the absurd about of decorations. "It looks like Christmas puked in here, for Christ sake...!"

At this, Connor couldn't help but smile lightly. "I know," he said. "I understand that you insisted to not decorate, but..." Connor trailed off, pausing what he was doing to look at the grumpy man across from him, standing at the opposite side of the couch. "..You need this."

Connor's voice was softer than before, and quite honestly, it took Hank aback slightly, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

Spotting the silent gesture of confusion, Connor elaborated. "When was the last time you just..enjoyed something, lieutenant?" He asked.

"Hank," the human quickly corrected. He's been trying to get Connor to just call him by his name; there was no need to always be so formal. After all...Hank really was starting to see the damn android as a son.

"Hank," Connor repeated with a small nod of understanding and remembrance before continuing. "When was the last time you relaxed and had a nice, fun time?" The android didn't give Hank time to answer. "You're always so stressed...You work too hard, then you drink too hard, and you let any chance of a nice, relaxing time, excluding alcoholic endeavors, slip away. Christmas is a time for smiling, laughing, being with those you care about while being surrounded by too-bright red and green lights and listening too-loud Christmas music. It may seem a bit ridiculous, trust me, I understand, but...I really feel like this could help to just relax you. Help you unwind. It's Christmas, Hank...why not celebrate it?"

Well shit. Hank was honestly kind of speechless after that. Connor did all this crap for him? For Hank Anderson, a grumpy old man, of all people? After a moment, a hefty sigh escaped Hank's lips, lightly pinching the bridge of his nose, "Connor...I didn't- look I didn't even get you anything, and-"

"I don't care," Connor interrupted, a small but oh so genuine smile on his lips. "You didn't need to get me anything. Your company, being here with you, is the best thing I could ever have for Christmas."

Nostalgia slammed into Hank like a train.

~oOo~

_Work. Work work work, that's all Hank had been doing. Cases getting harder, more stressful, suspects harder to crack, Fowler being a royal pain... The lieutenant was so preoccupied that he almost forgot it was Christmas._

_All he wanted to do was get home and make sure that the house was clean for when Cole and Laura would come over for dinner. Even through their divorce, the two of them agreed that it wouldn't be fair to their son to not have a Christmas dinner together. Things were tense, yes, but...they'd endure anything for the sake of Cole, who was no doubt expecting a present from his father._

_At least, that was what Hank thought, as soon as his family walked through the door._

_"What do you mean you forgot?! For God's sake, Hank, it's Christmas!" Laura whispered loudly in the kitchen._

_"How many times do I have to apologize?! If you had the job that I do, I don't think that presents would be the first thing on your mind!" Hank whispered, or tried to whisper, in return._

_"He's your **SON**! I would hope that you would at least try and think of him!" Laura responded, neither of the two noticing their son watching them from where he had sat down on the floor a few moments ago to play with a Saint Bernard that he had never seen before._

_This seemed to light a fire in Hank. "I think of Cole every day! Don't you accuse me of not, because I do!" Whispering was now out of the question._

_"Daddy?"_

_The small voice immediately caught both adults' attention, the two of them quickly looking to Cole. "Oh, Cole, sweetie... I'm sorry, we didn't mean to yell," Laura said, her voice softening._

_Hank spoke immediately after, "Listen, kiddo.." he said in a sigh, slowly crouching down in front of Cole. "Daddy has been...really, really busy with work. You remember what I do, right?"_

_A smile lit up on Cole's face, nodding, "You stop bad guys!"_

_A smile now tugged at Hank's lips, and even Laura couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth lift up a bit. "Yeah, that's right. There's been a lot of bad guys that I've had to stop, and..and I didn't have any time to get you a present.." Hank said, his smile fading._

_Cole's, however, didn't. "I don't care," he said, getting up on his knees. "I'm happy that mommy brought me to see you. Do you want to know what I think, daddy?"_

_This caught both parents by surprise. Regardless, Hank responded, and with a bit of a recurring smile, too. "What do you think, Cole?"_

_Cole leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Hank's neck in a hug and resting his cheek on his shoulder, saying happily, "I think my present is right here."_

~oOo~

"And after that, we just...had dinner. It went pretty well, actually."

Connor smiled, pressing a candy cane shaped cookie cutter down into the cookie dough that was spread out on a cutting board. "That's sweet, Hank," he said, glancing over his shoulder at Hank as the human pulled the first batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Yeah, I guess," Hank responded, setting the tray down and taking off the oven mitt before leaning against the counter, arms loosely crossed. "...I wasn't kidding when I said that you remind me of him. You're.." Hank looked down, trailing off. Hank wasn't one to talk about his feelings. Hell no, screw that... but there were some times when he just had to.

Connor set down the cookie cutter, turning to fully face Hank with a look of curiosity.

"..You're like a son to me. I just want you to know that," Hank finally said.

Wordlessly, and rather suddenly, Connor moved closer, wrapping his arms around Hank, hugging him rightly, face buried in the man's shoulder. Just the gesture alone was enough to inform Hank that Connor appreciated this. The human's eyes widened slightly, but slowly, he hugged Connor back, closing his eyes. "No emotions my ass.." he mumbled with a fond smile, hearing a quiet little chuckle from the android.

Hank then opened his eyes a little, basking in a moment that he didn't know how much he needed. That was when he finally took a good look at Sumo, who was laying close by. Still wearing antlers, which Hank finally took notice of.

"...Why the hell does my dog have reindeer antlers?" Hank asked in a low growl.

This only pushed more laughter out of the android.


End file.
